Orange Rain
by bonita-chan
Summary: To her greatest shock, she felt a warm hand resting on her face delicately as if she was made of porcelain... She knew her lord did not abandon her, she knew he would come back for her...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"_Rin."_

"_Yes my lord."_

"_I want you to stay here, in Inuyasha's village from now on," said Lord Sesshomaru in an emotionless voice._

_It was as if the earth was pulled out from under her feet. Rin felt the coldness take over her. To leave Lord Sesshomaru was worse than death._

"_Will you come back for me?" asked Rin in a trembling small voice._

_Her lord did not answer her question. He quietly stood, looking forward and slowly turned in the opposite direction and walked away from the small child._

"_NO! yelled young Rin stubbornly, I want to stay by your side!"_

_She began running towards him, only to be stop by the little imp demon._

" _Silly human! , said Jaken, did you honestly think you would travel with Lord Sesshomaru forever? You are just a pathetic human, who would just get in the lord's way! And to think he kept you around..."_

_Rin was not listening to Master Jaken anymore. His ramblings seemed at a distance. Tears welled up in her eyes and she could neither see her lord leaving before her eyes, nor Jaken, who was gesturing madly in front of her. A knot was forming in her throat, and she could not retort back to Jaken or begging her her lord to come back to her. She simply stood there, powerless watching this horrible scene. She closed her eyes wishing that she would wake up any moment, ending this terrible nightmare._

_Inside her turmoil, she faintly heard her lord calling Jaken, and a familiar sound of a fist colliding with the imp demon's head. After a certain moment, she felt a tall presence and a shadow looming over her. To her greatest shock, she felt a warm hand resting on her face delicately as if she was made of porcelain._

_She opened her eyes to see that her lord was kneeling in front her, with his hand still connected to her face, looking at her with the same eyes he had when she came back from the dead for a second time. However, there was something behind this look that she could not figure out._

_Lord Sesshomaru slowly wiped one of her tears with one of his clawed fingers. Those same fingers that would kill, was wiping her tears. The action made Rin blush a little, never her lord did such a thing as wiping her tears away, but it warmed Rin's heart. She always knew her lord was kind._

_It seemed like an eternity passed, and the dog demon finally spoke._

"_Do not worry Rin, you will be alright," reassured her lord in his calm voice._

_With that simple sentence, he stood up and and turned away from Rin._

"_Let's go Jaken!" he ordered._

_The dog demon was slowly going his way, while Jaken had some trouble getting up since he was knocked out earlier. The imp finally made it up and ran to his lord to follow him. Rin was not crying anymore, she was sad indeed, but she did not cry. She knew her lord did not abandon her, she knew that one day he would come back to her..._

Rin was lying in the grass, watching the clouds above. One cloud had the shape that look similar to the true form of Lord Sesshomaru, a great dog demon. In her mind, this memory seemed so recent but it actually happened 8 years ago.

She has been living with humans for 8 years now, and Rin was quite happy. Even if the life she was having was without her lord, she at least made new friends. She was the caretaker of Miroku and Sango's beautiful children. She often played with them. Rin also under the care of Lady Kaede, who helped her get over her fear of being with humans. She also got helped from Lady Kagome who was a very kind person, and her husband Inuyasha who was loud as always. However, the one with whom she develop a very deep friendship was Kohaku.

Indeed, Kohaku was often busy being a demon slayer, but he always made time to come see her. Even though he was older, Kohaku was the only person she could relate too, and they shared two similar things: they had suffered great tragedies and they were both companions to Lord Sesshomaru.

When the thought of Kohaku passed through her mind, Rin couldn't help the smile and blush that form on her face. It was true, they were close, and Kohaku made it obvious that he wanted to be more than just friends, but Rin was not ready for such things, especially when she was still waiting for her lord to come back for her...

Speaking of her lord, Rin thought, it has been 2 months since she had last saw Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. The last he came, he brought her the beautiful orange kimono with leaves pattern and a green obi, which she is wearing now. She had to admit it, her lord had great taste, and orange is her best color. In fact orange was a favorite color.

A growl made Rin snap out of her trail of thought. A-Uh was not too far behind her eating grass. A-Uh was left in Rin's care 2 years ago, as a gift of Lord Sesshomaru. It made it easier for Rin to travel away from the village whenever she needed time with herself.

She looked over her shoulder to observe if A-Uh was done eating because it was time to leave to go back to the village. To her surprise, the two-headed dragon was still growling at something in the skies.

Panicked, Rin looked at the thing that was coming towards them, but she soon recognized the large cat demon Kirara with her companion on her back.

" Kohaku!" said Rin, happy.

The young demon slayer, landed in front of the excited girl, jumped off Kirara's back and gave Rin a massive hug.

Kohaku was extremely happy to see Rin once again while he was on visit. He took his time before releasing her from hug, and took the opportunity to inhale her long silky hair.

"Kohaku?"

"yes?"

"I can't breathe" choked out Rin.

Embarrassed, Kohaku quickly released Rin from the tight embrace. A slight smile was forming on Kohaku's lips_. The sight of her was really breathing taking_, he thought.

"Orange is truly your color, it makes you glow in the sun", complimented Kohaku.

A slight blush formed on Rin's cheeks, and started to play with her long ponytail on the side of her head which was attached with a red bow.

Rin decided to quickly change the subject, before Kohaku had the time to speak again.

"Oh look Kohaku-kun, this cloud looks like Lord Sesshomaru's demon form", Rin said, excited.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw that the demon slayer was not content with the change of subject, especially because it involved Lord Sesshomaru. Kohaku made no effort hiding his annoyance. He had respect for him, yes, and will be eternally grateful of him, but it annoyed him to see that Rin was still infatuated with the dog demon, after all these years.

"Rin, don't you think it's time..."

The young girl knew what was coming next, and she did not need to hear it from him. She did not want to spoil this reunion with Kohaku, and she really cared about him.

Instead of staying, she ran towards A-Uh and hopped on its back.

"I'll race you back to the village!" Rin said, flashing him a bright smile.

Before Kohaku could reply, Rin already left and was at a far distance. Sighing, he hopped on Kirara's and followed Rin back to the village.

_Always avoiding the subject_, thought Kohaku.

Author's note: the last time I wrote a fanfic, I was 15 years old. I was always holding back on writing since I was not good at it. Now I am 21 years old and I decided to give it a try again especially since I restarted watching Inuyasha. The pairing of Rin and Sesshomaru always intrigued me XD

I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always nice ;)

Bonita-Chan


End file.
